


Kinktober Day 29

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 29

Alice glanced around as she knocked on the apartment door and rocked on her heels, twisting her fingers together. They'd agreed on it, her and Gladio did. It was to bring something new to the bedroom and at first she was as eager as he was. But, now, standing in front of the apartment door, she felt all her confidence drain into the ground.

She stepped back, chewing on her lip. Before she could move away though, the door opened. Cor stood there, wearing gray sweatpants and a loose tank top. He blinked down at her, his steel blue eyes staring into her soul. Okay, maybe that was a tad dramatic. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you need something? It's late for you to be out on your own."

She shifted and nodded slightly, rubbing her arm. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her in. She slipped off her shoes by the door and glanced around, walking over to sit on the couch. Her fingers twitched at the sound of the lock sliding back into place and he followed her, sitting beside her.

"Did you and Gladio have a fight?"

She shook her head and twisted her fingers, curling her toes against the floor. "No, we didn't. We've been good, and talking, talking's good. We, uh, we actually talked about you some and a couple others, but mostly you, cause I like you and we get along and Gladio respects you and we both think you're kinda hot and - "

He held up his hand, silencing her. "Are you here to have sex with me?"

She nodded slightly and peeked up, her cheeks burning red. "Yes."

He chuckled softly, earning a dirty look from her. "I'm flattered, I assume you and Gladio already talked this over?"

She nodded and shifted, licking her lips. "Yeah, and I wouldn't really mind if it was you."

He nodded and leaned closer to her, brushing some of her hair back. "I wouldn't mind you either. Are you sure about this?"

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. "Yes, I am."

He lightly smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, softly squeaking when he easily pulled her to straddle his lap. He deepened their kiss and loosely held her hips, relaxing back into the couch.

She hummed softly and loosely hugged his shoulders, curling her fingers into the back of his shirt. He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, slipping his fingers under her shorts and tracing along the edge of her panties. She shifted and pressed her hips to his, grinding against him some.

He softly groaned and slid his fingers along her waistband, tugging the button and zipper loose. She shifted and gasped softly when he slid his hand in her panties, rubbing his fingers against her clit. She moaned softly and pressed her chest against his, hiding her face in his chest.

He lightly smirked and wrapped his other arm around her waist, easily lifting her up while continuing to play with her wet clit. She softly squeaked and tightened her grip on him, settling back when he laid her on the couch. He lightly nipped her jaw and chuckled softly, sliding her shorts and panties down to her knees.

She shifted and tugged at his top, carefully moving her legs to slide off her bottoms. He pulled back and tugged off his top, smirking at her flush. She stared at his chest and smiled, curling her fingers in her shirt.

He gently cupped her face in his hand and leaned in close, his breath fanning over her lips. "You can touch."

She smiled slightly as she stared into his eyes and uncurled her fingers, reaching out to trail her fingers across his pecs. He held still and twitched slightly at her cold fingers trailing down his chest. She glanced down when her fingers met a few strands of hair and flushed at the trail leading down into his pants, and to the bulge at the front.

She tilted her head as he began to kiss and nip her neck and closed her eyes, feeling his scruff rub against her jaw. She smiled and lightly traced along the waistband, slipping her fingers past it at a nip on her earlobe. He gently nibbled along her neck and slid his fingers down to continue his ministrations on her pussy.

She moaned softly and rested her head back on the cushion, giving him more access. He pressed closer, supporting himself with his arm above her head and fully trapping her under him. She closed her eyes as he slid a finger into her core and brushed her finger tips along the base his cock before wrapping her fingers aroound it, slowly moving her hand.

He softly groaned at her soft hand and shifted to give her easier access, continuing to move his finger at a steady pace. She bit her lip to muffle her moans and looked away, curling and uncurling her toes. He glanced up and slid in a second finger, easily moving them both.

She moaned softly and continued stroking his cock, her pace faltering. He smirked against her neck and moved them faster, leaning up to kiss her deeply. She moaned into the rough kiss as she came and curled her toes, arching her back off the couch.

He slowly pulled his hand away and straightened up, bunching her shirt up to pull it over her head. She blinked and raised her arms, letting him pull it off. He grabbed her hips and smirked, pulling her on top of him as he laid back.

She giggled softly as she sat on his lower stomach and reached back, unclipping her bra. He rubbed her hips with his thumbs and rested his head back, staring up at her. He relaxed as she bent over to kiss him and lifted his hips, letting her slide his pants off.

She stroked his length in her hands and shifted slightly, resting one hand on his chest as she slowly slid down his length. Their moans mingled together and she pressed her hands against his chest, slowly moving at a steady pace. He held her thighs and thrusted into her as she moved down, smirking at the pitches in her soft moaning.

She flushed as his big, warm hands moved up to tease her nipples and tightened her fingers against his chest. Oh god, this was really happening. She was sleeping with another man while in a relationship. She had no idea it'd be this hot, holy shit.

Cor was hot with his clothes on, with clothing off he was absolutely jaw-dropping. And, even better, his cock felt glorious inside her, moving in and out of her wet cunt. Even though he was clearly under her, he was still in charge, controlling the speed with his hands on her hips and his thrusts meeting hers.

She moaned as he began rubbing her clit with his thumb and pressed her nails into his chest, tilting her head back. He continued moving and watched as she came undone, softly grunting at her nails pressing harder into him. He thrusted harder and tightened his grip on her hips, moaning softly.

She curled her toes as he continued rubbing her clit and moaned loudly, arching out. He gripped her ass as she came again and huffed out, "In or out?"

She blinked slightly and stared down at him, her chest heaving as she breathed deeply. "In, please, fuck! Cor!"

He smirked as she came again and thrusted up roughly, forgoing her clit to grip her hips tightly. He groaned as he came into her and tightened his grip, thrusting into her several times as he came. She moaned softly at his hot cum spilled into her and slowly sunk down to rest her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back slowly, feeling her take several deep breaths as she rested on him. "When does Gladio expect you back?"

She hummed softly and glanced up at him. "Not until tomorrow."

He nodded, closing his eyes. "Good, I'll make sure to fill you up for him."

She flushed and ducked her head down, smiling against his chest as he rumbled out a chuckle.


End file.
